The subthreshold swing is a feature of a transistor's current-voltage characteristic. In the subthreshold region the drain current behavior is similar to the exponentially increasing current of a forward biased diode. A plot of logarithmic drain current versus gate voltage with drain, source, and bulk voltages fixed will exhibit approximately logarithmic linear behavior in this metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) FET operating region. To improve the subthreshold properties, a negative capacitance field effect transistor (NC FET) using a ferroelectric material has been proposed.